The Doctor and His Girl
by mollyisyourgirl
Summary: The 10th Doctor is back in London but he isn't sure why. Then he meets someone. Someone who he thought he lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was back on planet Earth in London. He wasn't sure why, the Earth wasn't in any kind of danger, but for some reason the Tardis lead him back to Earth. He wandered the banks of the Thames River, remembering Rose Tyler, the woman he loved. He remembered the last time he saw her, and that image was ingrained in his mind forever.

* * *

He had been sending her a message through her dreams, calling her to him. When she finially arrived he sent a projection down.

"Where are you?" She asked when she saw his projection.

"Inside the Tardis. There is one tiny little gap in the universe left. Just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say good bye."

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." He had said before he adjusted the power of the projection. She walked toward him. "Can I-"

"I'm still just an image. Don't touch."

"Not even-"

"The whole thing would fracture and the two universes would collapse."

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway, right."

"About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

" Dalek?"

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for "bad". It translates as Bad Wolf Bay." They had a few smiles at that.

"How long do we have?" She asked.

"About two minutes."

She started to choke up a bit, "I can't think of what to say." She said as she ran her hand through her blond hair.

"You still got Mr. Mickey then."

"Well, there is five of us now. Mom and Dad, Mickey, and the baby."

"You're not..." He started to say. He remembered how both his hearts started to sink.

"No! It's Mum."

"What about you?"

"I'm back working in the shop."

"Well, good for you."

"Shut up. Now I'm not. You see the Torchwood on this planet is back open for business. I know a thing or two about aliens."

He smiled. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." He said proudly, "You're dead. Officially, back home. So many people went missing that day. You're listed among the dead."

She started to choke up some more. "But here you are. Living a life, day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She asked, on the brink of crying."

"You can't." He said solemnly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Same old life, last of the time lords. Do you still have that watch I gave you?"

"Of course I do." She said as she pulled out a watch.

"Good."

"I lo-" She started to say but was caught up in tears. She wiped her tears and tried again, "I love you."

"You're quite right too." He said. She nodded.

"Then I suppose, this is my last chance to say it," He paused for a moment, "Rose Tyler-" Then the gap closed. He had lost his chance to tell her that he loved her. He silently cried. He didn't even kiss her, I couldn't have. Even if he had wanted to, which he did. They had kissed once, but that technically wasn't even her. That was Cassandra.

* * *

As he was walking he started to tear up. All of the sudden, someone ran into him.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry."

"It's al-" The Doctor stopped. "Rose?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ummm, yes. And who are you?" Rose said.

"You don't know who I am?" The Doctor asked, his heart plummeting.

"I don't believe so."

"Umm well, I'm the Doctor." He said.

"The doctor of what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Interesting. Well, I'm Rose Tyler. If you didn't know that already."

"Are you sure you don't know who I am?"

"Positive. I know I would remember some one like you." She smiled. God, he missed that smile. Then he notices her necklace, it was a watch. The exact watch that he had given her.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked.

"Oh the watch?" She looked down at it, "I don't remember. I think my mom gave it to me or something,"

"Rose, I gave that to you."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I gave that to you."

"I think I would have remembered if you gave it to me."

"Then maybe this will help you." The Doctor said. She looked at him quizzically. Then out of instinct he leaned down and kissed her. He expected her to pull back immediately, but she didn't; Rose actually kissed him back. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer, and that was when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I umm don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I need to go any way. Bye!" Rose said before she ran off.

"Good bye, Rose Tyler." He said to himself. The Doctor watched her leave, his heart just about broken once more.

* * *

Rose needed to get away from that man as soon as possible. She ran home, with out looking back at him, even though she felt the urge to. Once to got to her flat, she just sat down on her couch and started crying. She wasn't sure why though. And that man, the man who called himself the Doctor. She had mixed feelings about him, the Doctor. Rose felt like she could trust him, ans that she had seen him before. But another part of her told her to beware. It told her that he was dangerous... But that kiss he gave her; it made her head spin. _I'm going crazy_ she thought to herself _I should go to bed early._ And she did. And as she slept, she dreamed.

_She was on a beach talking with the Doctor. But it wasn't a happy moment. She felt sad, extremely sad and the Doctor seemed sad too. It was almost like they were saying good bye; she didn't want to say good bye though. It was like she had traveled for so long and all of it seemed to be to say good bye. Rose then said one thing that she had wanted to say for so long. She said, "I love you." The Doctor smiled. The next thing he said was, "Rose Tyler..." _

__Then she woke up. Rose realized she was crying, and didn't know why. There was one thing she knew, she had to see the Doctor again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the alarm went off as normal and Rose went work like she usually did. Only she was more distracted than usual; Rose kept thinking about the Doctor. She became so distracted that her boss noticed and told her to take a break, which she took gratefully. She went to the park, where she met him. Rose walked all through the park, no particular path but yet she felt like she was going to arrive somewhere. Some where important. All of the sudden she became dizzy and she started to see black spots. She sat down on a near by bench and then blacked out.

_She was standing with someone, he was cute and had dark, brown skin. She was facing the Tardis and she was talking with the Doctor. But he looked different, he had a extremely short hair cut and wore a t-shirt a long with a leather jacket. _

_"Right then. I'll be off. Unless, ah, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London Hoppa, you know. It goes anywhere in the Universe, free of charge." The Doctor said. _

_"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" The person standing next to her said, Mickey was his name. Rose gave him the shut up look. _

_"He's not invited. What d'you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go... anywhere." _

_"Is it always this dangerous?" She asked.  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_"Yeah, I can't. I've, um, I've gotta go and find my mom. And someone's gotta look after this stupid lump, so..."  
_

_"Okay. See ya 'round." He closed the door to the Tardis and then left.  
_

_"Come on, let's go. Come on." She said to Mickey. Then the Tardis reappeared and the Doctor stuck his head out, "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" __  
_

_"Thanks." Rose told Mickey.  
_

_"Thanks for what?"  
_

_"Exactly." She said before she off to join the Doctor in the Tardis.  
_

Rose woke with a start. It was late in the afternoon and she realized she needed to get home. Rose got up shakily, she was still a bit queasy from her... she wasn't sure what to call it... vision? Memory? She wasn't exactly sure. Before she left she turned and then she saw it. It was just sitting on hill and it was almost like it was calling her. Calling her to approach it and open its doors. The Tardis was waiting for her. Rose walked up toward it and eventually found herself in-front of it. She touched the handles, they were warm to the touch. She grabbed the handle and then pulled the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose gasped when she saw the inside. It was huge! Then she realized the size of the police box. She circled the Tardis to see how that huge room could have fit inside and she found none.

"It's bigger on the inside. There is no really explanation." A voice said behind her. Rose spun around and found that the Doctor was standing behind her. "It's called the Tardis."

"Time and relative dimension in space." She said and then a puzzled look crossed her face, "How did I know that?"

"Because I told you."

"You keep saying that I've met you before, but I don't remember anything about you!"

"You don't even remember who I am or what I am?"

"I think you are a time lord. But I'm not sure. I've only gotten that from the dreams and ... I suppose visions."

"What are these visions about?"

"You and me. I've had visions of this place, the Tardis. Last night I had a dream and just before I found the Tardis I had one."

"May I ask what you saw?"

"Well, last nights was sad and I woke up crying. I was on a beach with you and it seemed like we were saying good bye. I remember that I said, 'I love you.' and then you said, 'Rose Tyler.." But I don't know what you said after because I woke up." She watched the Doctor and saw that he a distant, sad look. "Doctor, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said automatically.

"You're a rubbish liar." She said. He cracked a smile and then started to laugh and she joined in after awhile. "What do you do in the Tardis?"

"I travel through time and space. You once traveled with me, that's how we got to know each other so well."

"Where did we go?"

"We went all sorts places and met a lot of people two. We met Charles Dickens, the emperor of the Daleks, we battled cybermen, the Face of Boe, and a lot more people."

"Could you possibly show me? I don't understand how I could have forgotten all of that." She brought her hand up to the watch around her neck and start to fiddle with it like she normally did when she got nervous.

"Of course. Allons-y!" He said before he ran over to the console and started to push buttons. "Hold on to something!" Rose grabbed the railing before they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Paris in 1889, the year the Eiffel Tower was finished for World Exhibition for that year."

"I've always wanted to go to Paris!"

"I know. And we are here!" He ran to the door, "You ready?" He held out his hand. She hesitated for moment, but then she took it and nodded. The Doctor opened the door and they went out to Paris of 1889.

"Oh my gosh, this is AMAZING!" She said when she saw where she was standing, "We actually went back in time!" She was amazed to see all the old fashioned buildings, the dresses all the ladies wore, and the suits that the men wore.

"Yep. That is what the Tardis does, goes back in time."

"This is amazing!"

"If you think this is amazing, don't you remember the first..." He trailed off, remembering that she had no memory of their first real adventure together.

"The first adventure we ever had together." Rose finished, he nodded. They stood in awkward silence. Rose cleared her throat, "Why are we still standing here? Let's go see the Eiffel Tower!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the city.

"I believe that the Eiffel tower is in the other direction." The Doctor said while laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" She said as she pulled him in the other direction.

As they walked, Rose felt someone's gaze on them, she turned around but saw no one.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I just thought that someone was watching us..." She said. The Doctor turned to look and saw nothing, "It's nothing," he said, "Probably just a local watching us." But he felt a small bit of dread, what could it be? Could it be someone or something to try and cause chaos? To take away the Tardis? Or even Rose? He pushed the feeling down an just smiled at Rose, "Come on, we should get to the Eiffel Tower before it gets dark." He put his arm around her and guided her forward. He looked back one more time and thought he saw a flicker of movement from behind the corner of a near by building, but once again he ignored it and kept on walking.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness cautiously turned the corner to see if the Doctor and his companion were gone. He had almost been seen, and was thankful that the Doctor hadn't seen his face. The captain felt a vibration in his pocket, he reached into it and pulled out a pocket watch. He pressed the top of the watch, "What is it, sir?" He said into it.

"Have you located the Doctor?" A voice said in reply.

"Yes, and he is with someone."

"What does she look like?"

"Blond, about average height... she is wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket."

"Ahhh, that must be Rose Tyler. Just as I saw it. Did you happen to hear where they are going?"

"Umm I believe they said they were going to the Eiffel Tower."

"Brilliant. Continue following them and keep me updated."

"Yes, sir." Jack said before released the top of the watch and stuck in his pocket. "What are you two up to?" He whispered to himself before he disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like Rose pulled the Doctor all over Paris. Making him follow her into shops and different restaurants. The Doctor didn't care though, he was having the time of his life.

They were in a cafe when Rose realized something, "Doctor, how can we understand them? I don't know how to speak French, at all."

"It's the Tardis, wherever we go, the Tardis will enable us to translate everything."

"So does that mean we are still speaking English and they just know what we are saying?"

"Nope. We are currently speaking French."

"Ummm okay... that is extremely confusing and I am going forget that I even asked that question." She tried to look serious, but she just giggled and the Doctor joined in. Then he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" She turned around and saw nothing.

"It's nothing. I just thought..."

"Thought?"

"Nothing. Come on. Let's get moving." He said as he got up. He held out his hand and Rose took it. They were just out of the cafe when she stumbbled, "Doctor..." She said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"It's starting..." She said just before she fainted. _  
_

* * *

_It was Christmas, the night after the Doctor had defeated the Sycorax and the death of all of them due to the fact Harriet Jones, the Prime Minister at the time, destroyed their ship. _

_"It's beautiful! What are they, meteors?" Rose said._

_"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow. It's ash." The Doctor replied. _

_"Okay, not so beautiful."_

_"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."_

_"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"_

_"Well... back to the TARDIS. Same old life."_

_ "On your own?"_

_"Why? Don't you want to come?"_

_"Well yeah."_

_"Do you though?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well I just thought... 'cause I changed."_

_"Yeah, I thought 'cause you changed you might not want me anymore."_

_"Oh I'd love you to come."_

_"Okay!"_

_"You're never going to stay, are you?" Mickey said. _

_"There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to." She had replied._

_"Yeah."_

_Then her mom said, "Well I reckon you're mad, the pair of ya. It's like you go lookin' for trouble."_

_"Trouble's just the bits in between! It's all waiting out there, Jackie. And it's brand new to me. All those planets, creatures and horizons—I haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes. And it is gonna be... fantastic." The Doctor said to them. He had held his had out to Rose and then they went into the Tardis for another adventure._

* * *

"Rose! Rose!" Rose heard. She felt herself being shaken. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor looking down at her. "Thank God!" He said when he saw that she was starting to wake up, "I was getting worried."

"It was nothing... Just another vision."

"What was it?"

"It was Christmas, and I think you had changed some how... We were standing outside and it was snowing...but it snowing. You said that it was ash, from a ship that had just been destroyed. And that's all I really remember."

"Ah... I remember that day..."

"Tell me about it. Please. Or tell me about one of our adventures, since I can't remember and where are we?"

"Oh, ummm I got ourselves a small hotel room just for the night. It's not much, but it's all I could do. I mean I didn't want you waking up in a alley way, now would we?"

"No..." She got up, "Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Now are you coming? And you are telling me stories of our adventures."

"Very well then. Off we go!" He took her arm and he began to tell her about the first adventure they ever had together.


	7. Chapter 7

"That sounds amazing!" Rose said once the Doctor finished telling his tale.

"I know. It was." He said, some what sadly.

"I wish I could remember." She reached up to her necklace.

"This is a bit random, but have you ever opened it?"

"Opened what?"

"That watch."

"Oh.. umm no. Why?"

"Have you even thought about it?"

"I suppose so, but I just haven't. There has been a voice, in the back of my head telling me not too and that it was dangerous. Why?" She asked again.

"I've been thinking. What if all your memories of me is in it and someone just put it in there and for some reason they let you keep it. But, they left something in your mind telling you not to open it, and it has worked.

" But how can you be sure?"

"Just open it."

"But-"

"Look, it won't hurt if you open it and there is nothing there. Besides, look where we are." Rose looked up and saw that they were in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful."

"Yes it is..." The Doctor said. Rose took of her necklace, "So if you are correct, and I open this, I'll get all memories back?"

"Yes."

Rose took a deep breath, "Very well then." Her thumb hovered over the top of the watch; she hesitated for bit and then she pressed it. Inside the watch were glowing particles, and all those particles went into Rose's head. When her eyes began to glow, the Doctor became worried.

"Rose!?" He asked her, but she didn't respond. All of the sudden it all stopped, and she fainted. "Rose!" Some people turned their heads, but other wise ignored them which was surprising, considering what happened.

"Rose! Rose!"

She started to wake up, "Rose, are you ok?"

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Doctor!" She got up and pulled the Doctor into a big hug, "I remember. I remember everything!"

"Good, good. That's excellent!"

"I know." She said before she kissed him.

* * *

As Jack Harkness watched them, he realized that they looked like a normal couple, except they weren't. He felt the watch buzz.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are they in position?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you have that device?"

"Yes."

"Activate it."

"But sir-"

"What?"

"What... has the Doctor done to you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, he looks so normal, with Rose and all."

"Don't ask, just do."

"But-"

"Not buts! Just do it!"

"Yes, sir." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote with one single button;It looked harmless, but it wasn't. Jack knew that at a touch of a button both Rose and the Doctor would be delivered to his boss. He was debating on whether or not he should warn them but he didn't. The captain reluctantly pushed the button and Rose and the Doctor disappeared. They would be delivered, to the bosses mansion that he had made there in Paris. The mansion of Harold Saxon, more commonly known as the Master.


	8. Chapter 8

One moment the Doctor and Rose were in front of the Eiffel Tower, the next they were in some dark room.

"Doctor? Where are we?" Rose asked

"Somewhere underground." He took out his sonic screwdriver, "Far underground."

"Umm how did we get here?"

"Some kind of transport beam I suppose." All of the sudden, lights came on revealing a tunnel.

"Is this some sort of military base or something?" Rose asked. The tunnel really did look like one found on a military base. The walls were lined with metal and there were lights above them.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. He hated not knowing.

"What do we do?"

"Well, there is no way to get out of here, so I suppose we have to follow it." He started to move forward, with Rose close behind him.

"So what have you been doing? Still traveling?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Still traveling."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. But there was this one woman. Her name was Donna Noble. She appeared in the Tardis after I... ummm ... after I had said good bye to you... Um any way, we defeated a giant spider figured out that she had been dosed with huron particles. Stuff like that."

"Sounds like you had fun. Did you not ask her to come with you?"

"Oh no, I did. She just said no."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think anyone could give up the chance to travel with you."

"Well, she was the first. What about you?"

"Nothing much. I was just in the parallel world and then I was back in this world with all my memories about you wiped from my head. What could have done that?"

"Only a time lord could, but since I'm the only one, I don't how that's possible." By then they had reached the end and at the end there was a door. It was a simple metal door, yet the Doctor felt like there was something terrible on the other side. He then grabbed the door knob. "You ready?" He asked Rose.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied and she kissed him.

He smiled. "Allons-y." The Doctor said before he opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

On the other side of the door was something like the Tardis, only instead of a console there was a chair. The chair was composed of wires and glass and no one occupied it. Everywhere there were wires but they wen one forever, not connecting to anything, just going on forever.

"What is this?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor responded.

"This looks like the Tardis." She said when she looked around. Then she noticed a movement in the very corner of the room. "Hello?" She asked as she walked toward the huddled person.

"Be careful." The Doctor said.

"I will." She turned back to the person, "Are you ok?"

No response.

"Hello?"

"Hello." a voice said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Why don't you come out? Are you hurt?"

"You really don't want to see me."

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

Then something clicked. She realized she recognized that voice. That was the voice of the man who had saved her life during the London Blitz. The man who she had danced with on top of a ship in front of Big Ben. The one and only, Jack Harkness.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She started to walked over to him.

"Don't come near me. Y-y-you're dangerous."

"No we're not. Jack, we're friends."

"He said that you're dangerous."

"Who did?" The Doctor asked.

"I did." A voice said from behind them concealed in the shawdows.

"Who are you?" The Doctor said.

"Don't you remember me? I'm hurt." The voice said.

"Don't play games with me."

"Alright! It's simple. I'm the Master." He said as he steped into the light.


	10. Chapter 10

"Impossible." The Doctor whispered.

"Well, obviously it isn't." The Master replied.

"Umm who exactly is he?" Rose whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"A Timelord." Was all he said.

"Yes, I am. All the way from Galifrey." the other Timelord said in glee. He turned to Jack who was still huddled in a corner. "Jack! Why don't you come out? It's perfectly safe out here!" He said. Jack slowly got up, his eyes locked onto the Doctor and Rose, watching their move.

"How is it safe with them here?"Jack asked.

"It's perfectly safe."

"Jack, do you not remember us?" Rose asked him.

"All I know is that you are dangerous and that you need to be exterminated."

"Very good, Jack!" The Master exclaimed, "But I may have been a little wrong about that. Since I have what I want I do believe I can restore you to your true self." He snapped is fingers and Jack collapsed.

"Jack!" The Doctor and Rose cried before they ran over to him.

"What have you done to him?!" Rose yelled.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just restoring him to his true self." He repeated. The Doctor got up, "What do you want?" He glared at the Master.

"Ummm let's see here... I want to take the Tardis and then strand you and your little girlfriend on a desert planet, while I go around spreading mayhem and terror around the universe."

"That will never happen. I will never let that happen."

"We'll see about that."

And at that moment, Captain Jack Harkness began to stir.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was all fuzzy when Jack Harkness awoke, he heard someone calling a name, but he didn't know who.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jack, don't you remember me?" The voice asked. He squinted at the form that was over him. He could tell that she was blond, and that she had fair skin.

"I don't remember who I am." He said. His vision still a little fuzzy.

"He doesn't remember." He heard the woman say to another person.

"Jack?" A man's voice said, "Don't you remember us?"

"No... I don't even remember who I am." He saw the two exchange worried looks.

"Your name is Jack Harkness. I'm Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor."

"T-those names sound familiar, I just can't place them." A blinding pain went through his forehead.

"Jack!" The man called the Doctor said in worry. The Doctor turned to a figure in the shadows, "What have you done?! Is there something that is keeping him from remembering?"

"No, nothing at all. It's just taking him a while to remember." The figure said. Another pain hammered through his forehead and he winced in pain.

"Jack?" Rose reached a hand out and touched him on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes, everything was so much clearer, and most importantly, he remembered who he was. His name was Jack Harkness and he was the head of a secret organization known as Torchwood. The woman was Rose Tyler, she was his friend, he danced with her on top of a spaceship in front of Big Ben during the London Blitz. The man was the Doctor, a time lord from the planet Galifrey, he was a time traveler and Jack once traveled with him.

"Rose? Doctor?" He asked

"Jack, do you remember anything?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I remember everything!"

"Good!" Rose said and she gave him a hug.

"Easy." Jack said as he slowly got up.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this happy, happy scene, but I believe that there is some business that we need to attend to." The figure in the shadows said.

"Who are you?" Jack said.

"You don't remember me? I'm terribly disappointed." The figure stepped into the light, "I'm the Master."

"You..." Jack glared at him and charged at him.

"No, Jack, not now." The Doctor put his hand on his chest.

"No, no let him come at me. Or let him try." The Master smiled evilly.


End file.
